Reid Avenged
by tbenner12
Summary: After seeing "The Avengers", Reid reveals one of his fantasies to Hotch. SLASH HotchxReid. Roleplay Fic. OneShot. Contains mature language, mildly abusive sex and smut


"Thanks for taking me to the movie, Hotch. It was great!" Reid was ecstatic as he exited the movie theater with his coworker.

"Anytime, Reid," Hotch said with his usual straight face.

"So did you like it?" Reid asked, cocking his head the side as they walked to Hotch's car.

Hotch didn't want to admit it, but he had thoroughly enjoyed the movie as well, but he wouldn't dare let Reid know that, "It was ok," Hotch shrugged.

"OK? Just ok? That was The Avengers, Hotch! It beat out the 2nd part of Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows at the box office!" Reid was frantic; he couldn't believe Hotch thought the movie was only ok.

Hotch shrugged, "it was ok."

Reid scoffed and shook his head, "fine, you choose the movie next time."

"ok," Hotch smirked.

"Stop saying ok," Reid shook his head and chuckled lightly as they got in the car.

"O- alright," Hotch smiled as he caught Reid's eye.

"Hotch?" Reid's demeanor suddenly changed; he now seemed timid and nervous.

"Yes, Reid?" Hotch said as he pulled out of the parking space.

"Umm… the movie, it, uh… made me realize something…" Reid fumbled his hands and stared at his lap.

"What's that?" Hotch asked, quickly glancing over at Reid.

"Um… it made me realize… one of my… uh… fantasies," Reid slumped back in his seat and waited for Hotch to react.

Hotch kept his eyes on the road, "Fantasy, huh?" His face didn't change at all.

Reid nodded, watching Hotch carefully.

"Like, you're a villain and I'm the superhero who fucks you and turns you good?" Hotch asked, still looking at the road.

"More like, you're the villain and you capture me, the hero, and you uhh…" Reid stammered nervously, quickly looking at the window.

"Have my way with you," Hotch said. It wasn't a question, he knew what Reid was saying.

Reid nodded.

Hotch continued to look at the road and Reid became very nervous. Hotch must think he's crazy and a freak. Why did he have to tell him that? Reid was beating himself up over it. Of course he and Hotch had been in a sexual relationship for a while now but fantasies were something they hadn't really discussed much before other than Hotch's knowledge that Reid preferred to be dominated and even abused. But superheroes? Roleplaying? That was something completely outside of their current relationship.

The entire ride to Reid's apartment was silent. Once they arrived, Reid quickly got out of the car and turned back to Hotch.

"I'm sorry if what I said was awkward. It was uncalled for and I should have kept it to myself," Reid quickly rambled.

"Reid, don't worry about it," Hotch shook his head and offered a comforting smile, "I'll see you at work in the morning."

Reid smiled back and nodded before turning and heading into the building as Hotch drove off.

The next morning Reid walked into work and went straight to his paperwork.

"Reid, can I see you in my office for a moment?" Hotch called down through the bullpen from his office door.

Reid nodded and walked briskly to Hotch's office.

"Yes sir?" Reid remained professional as the door was still open.

Hotch waved his hand for Reid to close the door, so he did.

"Jack is going to be staying with his aunt this weekend so I was wondering if you'd like to keep me company," Hotch said nonchalantly as he stacked papers on his desk.

Reid nodded, it wasn't a rare thing for Hotch to invite him over, "Sounds fun," Reid smiled at Hotch who still had his stone face on.

"Right. Well, give me about an hour before you come over. I have some things to take care of first," Hotch explained, "8 o'clock," he added quickly.

Reid nodded, "8 o'clock, got it," he smiled and gave a quick nod as Hotch waved him out of his room.

It was customary for Hotch to behave as such at the office. He didn't want unnecessary rumors to get started. His relationship with Reid was his business and no one else's. JJ and Rossi were the only others who knew because they could keep a secret, and let's face it, it's hard to put anything past Rossi. JJ also took Jack of Hotch's hands every so often to give Reid and Hotch some alone time.

Reid spent the entirety of the day spacing off and thinking about how his weekend with Hotch was going to be. He still continued thinking about his fantasy. No matter Hotch's reaction to it, the thought was still magnificent to Reid. Himself and Hotch clad in spandex, taking on the role of a villain and a hero. Reid loved imagining Hotch as a villain; he always enjoyed it and got off on it when Hotch dominated him and mildly abused him. Reid had the bruises and scratches to prove it.

"Reid. Reid? Hey pretty boy, it's getting late," Morgan was standing over Reid's desk, waving his hand in the younger man's face trying to get his attention.

"Oh, what time is it?" Reid snapped out of it, "did Hotch already leave?"

"It's about 7:45, you're usually out of here by now. Yeah, Hotch left almost an hour ago. Glad to see he's not sticking around so late anymore," Morgan shrugged and looked back at Reid.

"Thanks, I should get going," Reid smiled at his friend as he began to pack up.

"No problem, man. You seemed pretty spaced today, everything alright?" Morgan asked, placing his hand on Reid's shoulder.

"Everything's fine. Just distracted, sorry," Reid waved it off.

Morgan looked Reid up and down, "Well, alright, if you say so. Just let me know if you need to talk," Morgan patted Reid on the back.

Reid nodded. He knew it was useless to argue with Morgan.

"See ya Monday, kid," Morgan said as he grabbed his bag and left.

Reid waved after him and finished packing up before heading out.

When Reid arrived at Hotch's apartment, he knocked on the door. The door swung open but Reid couldn't see Hotch anywhere.

"Hotch?" Reid called into the apartment as he shut the door behind him. He spun around the room but found no sign of the older man. As he spun, he noticed what appeared to be an item of clothing hanging on the back of the door. He reached for it and pulled the garment off the hook. He looked back to the door and found a note stuck to it.

The simply read, "Reid, put this on."

Reid raised a brow and looked at the clothing he held. Suddenly, he realized what it was. He smiled and sat his bag down before he began undressing himself. He slipped on the tight fitting suit and pulled up the hood.

He looked around and called out, "Hotch? I'm dressed!"

No response. He stood there and looked into the dimly lit apartment. Where was Hotch?

He decided to go to the bedroom to see if he was waiting for him in there.

"Hotch?" Reid called as he made his way to the bedroom, pulling at the spandex that was squeezing him almost too tightly, "Hotch?" he called again when he reached the bedroom.

The room spun as Reid was tackled to the floor. Reid got his bearings and attempted to push himself up but something was pressing into his back. He managed to roll over and the object was pressed into his chest. Reid looked at the object and noticed it was a pole or staff of some sort. He followed it upward until he saw Hotch's face, or rather, part of his face. Reid blinked and shook his head as he took in the sight. The object pressed into his chest was a staff with a glowing ball and gold decoration on the top. Holding it, was Hotch, who donned a cleverly crafted replica of Loki's antler helmet. Hotch was completely decked out with a cape and a leather outfit very close to that of Loki.

"Loki?" Reid raised a brow as he managed to push himself onto his elbows but was pushed back down onto his back as Hotch leaned into the scepter.

"Silence, habitant of Midgard. Now tell me, where is my 'brother' Thor?" Hotch said the word brother with disgust in his voice, causing Reid to smile, "Don't mock me!" Hotch pressed down on the staff again.

"Sorry, sorry. I haven't seen your brother," Reid shook his head frantically.

"Don't lie to me!" Hotch removed the staff from Reid's chest, bent down and pulled Reid up to his level by grabbing a fistful of his outfit.

"I swear, I haven't seen him!" Reid tried to break free.

"I suppose I'll have to make you talk," Hotch growled as he dropped the staff. He grabbed Reid by the throat and lifted him slightly, "Where. Is. He?"

"I… Don't- ack- know!" Reid choked as his face began to turn red.

Hotch dropped Reid, sending him into a crumbled heap at his feet. Hotch began kicking Reid, "Where. Is. He?" with each word, Hotch sent a painful kick to Reid.

"Beating me is not going to prove yourself, Loki," Reid managed to croak out.

Hotch snarled and snatched Reid up by the hair, pulling him to his knees. He fumbled with the leather belt fastened around his torso and dropped the leather pants, sighing as his member was free from its hot confines.

"Maybe this will get you to talk," Hotch growled as he grabbed Reid by the hair and pulled him to his crotch, shoving his cock in the younger man's face.

Reid fought against Hotch's grip but surrendered as Hotch shoved himself into Reid's mouth and began to forcefully fuck his mouth.

Reid gagged but took it anyway.

"Suck, damn you human!" Hotch growled as Spencer did nothing but just open his mouth for him.

Reid obeyed and began sucking Hotch, but not as nearly as good as he normally did.

Hotch moaned and threw his head back. He continued to thrust into Reid's moist cavern for a while longer before pushing Reid onto his back.

"Turn over!" Hotch barked.

Reid did as he was told and waited.

"I'm going to ask you one last time," Hotch breathed as he leaned down so his face was directly by Reid's ear, "Where is my brother?" he reached under Reid and squeezed his spandex covered erection.

"I don't know, Loki!" Reid cried out as Hotch touched him.

"No?" Hotch teased as he continued to palm Reid, "Ok, you asked for it," Hotch tore Reid's outfit, revealing his pale ass.

Reid winced in pain and bit his lip as Hotch forced himself into Reid's unprepared hole.

Hotch thrust deep into Reid, throwing his head back in ecstasy as he did. He took a deep breath and brought himself forward. He grabbed Reid by the neck and pulled him back so his back was against Hotch's chest, "Now do you know?"

"nngh, No," Reid groaned as the pain began to transform into pleasure.

Hotch snarled and let go of Reid, sending him back onto his hands and knees.

Hotch grabbed his hips and thrust in deep and hard, clutching Reid's still covered manhood, stroking it through the fabric.

"Nnnghh," Reid grinded his ass into Hotch's hips as he continued to thrust into him.

"Silence," Hotch shouted as he slapped a hand over Reid's mouth.

Maybe it was his Captain America costume, but Reid felt brave. He opened his mouth and chomped down on Hotch's fingers, bringing a howl from the older man. Reid let out a cry as the staff came slamming down onto his back.

Hotch continued to thrust until he let out a guttural growl and came deep inside of Reid.

He pulled out of Reid and flipped him over, pushing him into a sitting position against the wall.

"Now… you will not find release until you tell me where my brother is!" Hotch barked, still wearing the helmet.

Reid couldn't take it anymore, "he's back at Asgard!" he cried out.

Hotch smirked as he ripped the front of Reid's costume, allowing Reid's erection to spring from its confines.

Reid moaned as Hotch took him completely into his mouth and began sucking with extreme vigor. Within seconds, Reid let out a yell and shot his seed down Hotch's throat.

Reid panted and slumped down into a lying down position on the floor.

Hotch took off the helmet and collapsed next to him.

Reid rolled over and kissed Hotch deeply before collapsing again, "Thank. You." He managed to breathe out.

Hotch chuckled and kissed Reid on the cheek before lifting him up and placing him on the bed.


End file.
